federationrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Calhoun, Kyle
Name: Kyle Brandon Calhoun Date of Birth: 5.10.2402 Race: Human Gender: Male PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION Height: 5 feet, 10 inches Weight: 125 lbs. Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Saphire Blue FAMILY INFORMATION Place of Birth: Willamette Falls, Oregon, United States Citizenship: United Federation of Planets Parents: • James Calhoun, Deceased Stardate: 2.01029 • Heather Calhoun, Deceased Stardate: 2.01029 Siblings: • Brother, James Calhoun II, Deceased Stardate: 2.01029 Spouse: None Children: JT Lawrence, Relatives: Bret Maverick, Adoptive Father PERSONAL INFORMATION Favorite Drink: Preferred Food: Spaghetti Hobbies & Interests: Zoology, Aquatics, Engineering STARFLEET INFORMATION Current Assignment: USS Pendragon Current Position: Asst Chief Engineer Starfleet Rank: Lieutenant Junior Grade Awards: • Calnarian Service Ribbon • Second Dominion War Service Ribbon - Battle of Gateway • Commendation Education: Starfleet Academy Graduate Academy Major: Theoretical Engineering Academy Minor: Warp Field Mechanics MILITARY RECORD Stardate: 2.031201 Kyle Calhoun accepted into Starfleet Academy Stardate: 2.040731 Awarded Calnarian Service Ribbon Stardate: 2.041001 Transferred studies to USS Patriot NCC-5781-A Stardate: 2.060115 Awarded Field Commission if SFMC as 2nd Lieutenant Stardate: 2.070510 Graduated Starfleet Academy Stardate: 2.070510 Promoted to the Rank of Ensign Stardate: 2.080128 Awarded 2nd Dominion War Service Ribbon Stardate: 2.080128 Awarded Battle of Gateway Device Stardate: 2.080128 Awarded Commendation Stardate: 2.090412 Promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade Stardate: 2.091230 Assigned to USS Pendragon NCC-20109 BACKGROUND HISTORY Kyle is a shy young man, who suffered from a deep depression ever since he realized he was gay. When he told his parents, they sent him to talk with a counselor, to help him accept himself as he was. Word spread around school, and he suffered from much abuse from his fellow classmates, and their parents. A few of the parents demanded that Kyle be removed from the school, as not to inflict his sickness on their children. When Kyle's parents fought back, and won, a few religious extremists vowed to seek vengeance on the family. The unexplained fire that destroyed his home, and caused the death of his family, severely traumatized him. He was moved from his home in Central Oregon, to Central Montana, until other arrangements, in accordance with his parents' wishes could be made. It was agreed that as per his father's wishes he would be sent to live with his godparent, Bret Maverick. Once aboard Gateway, Kyle began counseling, to ease him of his self blame. After intensive therapy, and an attempted suicide, He has finally come to terms with his parents’ murder. Amendment (2.70510) At the prodding of Colonel Maverick, Starfleet Academy bestowed earned degrees upon Kyle based off the work he'd done while on the Discovery and then Patriot. The extremely zealous nature of an IA Investigator who was investigating the betrayal of the Patriot's Captain, was taken into account, and the Commandant of SFA personally signed off on the request. Amendment: Kyle served with a Marine unit for some time before Maverick angered some rogue admiral who ordered Kyle's transfer to the biggest pile of 'antiquated equipment' in the fleet. He served there as weapons officer, though switched to tactical after the Aburamushi's refit was concluded. Amendment (2.91230) Kyle's relationship with Tyler broke apart due to his status of service on the front lines. Even after the war was over, Tyler didnt seem interested in rekindling the relationship, and even send JT, a ward they had been responsible for, out to stay with him, so Tyler could pursuit his career. Kyle took in the child, and even with his new parenting responsibilities, and a new assignment on the USS Pendragon, he still manages to keep up on his PhD studies.